Until My Final Breath
by Mione Granger
Summary: Draco and Hermione are in there 6th year of Hogwarts, both prefects and are both asighned to work on an asignment together. Will love blossom or will there be a death befor it can come true? R/R!! D/Hr Love/War


~This is my first fic so I decided to start out with Draco/Hermione. I'm so excited! It starts out really bad in my opinion but it does get better. I have most of it formed I just have to fill in the details! Parts of this fic are pretty far-fetched but don't let all my mindless chatter turn you away. If you like Draco/Hermione I suggest reading my story. Remember a little button in the bottom left hand corner of the screen that says 'click to submit a review'! Thanks! Oh and could some one please tell me how to do Italic and Bold??? THANKS!~  
  
~Mione Granger~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful, lovely, and talented JK Rowling has that privilege.  
  
Hermione walked threw many compartments outraged. She was walking so fast that when some would as her what she was doing they would be cut off by their compartment door slamming shut. Hermione had brown eyes that are shaped somewhat like almond. She has bushy brown hair and is around 5'4". Stopping in a compartment looking quite mad she found him.  
  
"Draco you slimy git!" She spat at a blond haired boy who had jumped up from sleeping.  
  
"Oh its you granger, how nice of you to drop in." He said with a smirk on his face. "What do you want anyway, no one really can get away with waking me up and leaving with out an explanation."  
  
"Have you forgot about something Malfoy?" She said looking discussed at Crabbe (sp?) and Goyal who were boy laying on top of each other in a weird formation with there mouths hanging open. Drool had dripped from Goyal's mount and Hermione shrieked and jumped back so it didn't land on her shoe.  
  
"What did I forget you filthy little mudblood?" Draco asked with ease as if there wasn't any wrong with saying these words.  
  
"I don't know why they let you become prefect if you're just going to blow off the meetings!" She hissed. The lights all around the train were flashing on and off, and suddenly they went of and then the train jerked to a stop. Hermione yelped and then flew forward and landed on Draco but her head had smashed on the wall.  
  
Draco looking shocked pushed her off and muttered something about being touched by a mudblood. Draco took out his wand and then held it up over the compartment, "lumos." He muttered and a bright light filled up the compartment. He starred down to Hermione who had been knocked UN-contains and a bit of blood was running down her face from the top of her head.  
  
Panicking Draco picked her up and then raced threw the compartments, tripping sometimes on people. Finding a compartment that the other prefects were in and Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"What happen here!" Professor McGonagall said as she walked in from another compartment.  
  
"Well, Hermione came to tell me to get up that we have a meeting and," He paused as he felt Hermione stir in his arms, "and then the compartment lights went out and we jolted to a stop and she fell on me and hit her head." He finished blankly.  
  
"Well Mr. Malfoy set her down right here." McGonagall said as she moved a large bag.  
  
Draco laid her down, at this his heart leapt. He wanted to sit with her but new better of it. He nodded to the others in the compartment and then sat down on the other side of the compartment, away from Hermione.  
  
Professor McGonagall finally spoke up, "Albus, Bruce said that the train won't budge, we are going to have to walk the rest of the way to Hogwarts." She said with a worried look on her face.  
  
Being calm Professor Dumbledore nodded his head and then looked at Padma Patil, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Katie Bell, and Roger Davies. "Padma and Justin, will you both go and tell everyone that we are to be exciting the train and for them to not run away." He then looked to the head boy and girl, "Katie, Roger, will you bot wait out side and make sure everyone stays together." This one was more of and order.  
  
Padma and Justin nodded their heads and then took off in different directions. Katie and Roger both disappeared out of the compartment together and as Draco could only guess, were helping the student out of the train.  
  
Professor McGonagall turned to Draco, "Will you please take Ms. Granger to Hogwarts, I do not trust any one other then you as of right now." She said and then disappeared with Albus after her, carrying the big bag.  
  
Draco looked down to Hermione and then got up. He made his way over to her and then picked her up and walked out of the compartment and out of the train.  
  
Out of the train Harry and Ron both spotted Malfoy carrying there best friend Hermione. Rage building up in both Harry's and Ron's skin they made there way over to him.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!?" Ron spat as he saw that Hermione was unconscience  
  
"Get your bloody hands off her!" Harry spat and then reached for Hermione.  
  
Draco pulled back and then turned on his heals, Professor McGonagall was making her way over to the four.  
  
"Professor, that slimy git has Hermione!" Ron spat as he pointed a shaking finger at Draco.  
  
"Yes I know, on my orders now if you will please get back to the group!" She said ushering Harry and Ron back to the huge crowd full of Hogwarts students. Harry and Ron both shot glares back at Draco as he smirked at them.  
  
Draco headed to the front of the group, many Gryffindor's and Slytherin's shot them looks of great disgust but he ignored them.  
  
With the Hogwarts castle coming into view Hermione opened up her eyes. With great horror she shrieked and then winced at the pain in her head.  
  
Draco ignoring this kept walking. His robes swaying behind him he set foot on pavement and then sighed to relief. He walked over to the carriages and patted one of the black skins and boned, winged horses that were invisible to ones that had never seen anyone die. He of course had and had been able to see them ever since his 2nd year.  
  
Hermione was well awake now and just lying in his arms not making a sound. She had a smug expression on her face but soon disappeared as Draco looked down and saw it. She focused her eyed on the ground for some time and then felt the carriage stop. Trying to get u Draco held her back.  
  
"Stay, you're not strong enough." He said and then carried her up the marble staircases up to the great hall.  
  
Most of the kids were exhausted but for the Quidditch teams they were just fine. They had built up muscles and had gotten much stronger.  
  
Draco made his way over to the Slytherin table and sat down with her in his arms. Crabbe and Goyal both looked at him and then ignored the fact that she was a Gryffindor and started to eat like pigs they were.  
  
Hermione looked around and then picked her hand up and snatched a biscuit from Draco's plate and at it very fast. She hadn't eaten ever since that morning and was starving.  
  
Draco went to pick up the biscuit that wasn't there and then looked down to Hermione who was finishing swallowing the last piece. He rolled his eyes and then handed her a plate of chicken wings and biscuits.  
  
Hermione, being grateful nodded thanks. Soon she was siting up and eating, but being ignored from the Slytherin's she felt uncomfterbal. Draco had seemed to always be quiet at meals but no one really did talk.  
  
Draco and Hermione finally got up, as did Padma and Justin. There was only one prefect from each house and they were them.  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood and the whole hall turned quiet, "These prefects will lead you to your house dormitories, "He said and then directed what he was going to say next to the four, "Then they will find Katie and Roger and they will show you your dorm rooms."  
  
Padma, Justin, and Draco started talking amongst them selves.  
  
Hermione piped up, "So we don't sleep in are house dorm anymore?" the three of them stopped and then looked from Hermione to Dumbledore who was shaking his head.  
  
"You will be sleeping in a different common room with only you 6." He said and then stood, "Now will you please take your 1st years to your dormitories and then find them.  
  
They four of them nodded and Hermione at this point let go of Draco who turned on his heal and walked off with a sneer on his face.  
  
Hermione walked over to the worried looking 1st years of her house. "Gryffindor 1st years, follow me!" She yelled over the chatters and then she set off out the great hall. Many 1st years were following her.  
  
Turning around corners and scurrying up stairs she finally came to the portrait of the fat lady. "Password?" The lady said looking happy to see all of the new faces.  
  
"Godric Sword" Hermione said and then picture opened. Hermione could here many gasps and girls' telling their friends how cool it was.  
  
Hermione stopped them all in the common room and then smiled happily, "This is the common room, up to the left is the boys dorms and girl the same on your left. Any questions?" Hermione said and then pointed to a nervous girl who reminded herself of Neville. "Yes?"  
  
The girl gulped and then looked around, "Will she let us in if we forget the pas..password?" She said quite scared.  
  
"No she will not, so you must remember it." She smiled, "your things have already been brought up to your rooms so you may get ready for your first classes tomorrow." She said and then satisfied with everything she walked out of the common room and headed down the corridor.  
  
Her and Justin had ran into each other and started off down to the Great Hall.  
  
Along they way she met up with Katie, Roger, and Padma. "So now we need to find Malfoy." Katie said and then flew down a staircase and ran into Malfoy, "Get off!' He said and then pushed Katie away from him Hermione walked over and then offered to help him up, "Get away from me mudblood!" He sneered and then got up by himself.  
  
"This is going to be a long year." Hermione said not caring who herd. Draco looked at her and Padma put her arm around her friend. Justin glared at Draco and then nodded for Hermione and Padma to move.  
  
So how do you like the 1st chapter, I hope to get a lot of reviews and please don't be to harsh.. It's my first time ever doing this. Well give me some tips and things on what should happen next, I already know but I can always push some things in and make it even better!  
  
Thanks  
  
Mione Granger 


End file.
